


诱，色

by LATONTA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: 诺诺生日快乐🥰🥰🥰首发于20180805🤷🏽上升真人我就揍你🙂会有一个BED ENDING 3SOME(HAPPY ENDING后续(嘻🤫





	诱，色

诱，色

 

01  
延边明太鱼干风干在木枝上肆无忌惮蔓延的鲜腥味儿包裹在黄仁俊的身上，后来在战火硝烟的轰轰烈烈中最后剩不下一丝一毫。

 

孩提时他迷迷蒙蒙地从结满梅花冬日飘雪的大院子落荒逃离。

 

“少爷……快带少爷走…”  
“少爷呢！小少爷？”  
他的朝鲜话逐渐变成梦里才会听见的语言。

 

祖母和娘亲剜了心肝肉儿似的叫唤他的乳名。  
每一声都疼痛难忍。

 

他就这样南漂成孤儿。  
又陆陆续续地和“家人”走散。  
又被从未认识的好心人可怜收容。

 

他也不知道怎样兜兜转转到了江南。

 

收养他的人家姓董。  
丝绸茶叶生意红火。  
有一独子小名昀昀。  
年长他三岁。

 

“我以后就是你哥哥啦。”那个有着漂亮颧骨的男孩笑眯了丹凤眼，递给他一只断了梗的荷叶。

 

昀昀哥哥是他新的家人。  
仁俊对延边的记忆已经越来越浅。  
家乡——这一概念不知从何时起，由冰雪覆盖的庄园变成桃花盛开的水乡。

 

母语本是朝鲜话的北人却改成了南音。

 

董家人心善，正当他是自己骨肉养着大的。吃穿用度没有差别待遇，连送昀昀哥哥一起去港岛上学也有他的份儿。

 

再后来啊，广东话的九声音调渐渐让他又成了没有根的人。

 

到港岛的第四年，董家被人用不干净的手段算计，败落了。  
当家的老爷和主母丧了命，他和哥哥在外求学而幸免于难。

 

管家爷爷在颠沛流离之中来信。  
兄弟两赴港留学学费事宜已安排妥当。  
只是其他一切的经济支持都被切断，连给仁俊昀昀回家为亡灵献香的船票都成了奢侈。

 

“仁俊，我只有你了。”

收到信的昀昀脸色苍白，拿着信封的手指发了僵，心里凉凉的。

 

“我也只有你了，哥哥。”

 

芭蕾舞课再也上不起。  
原本兴趣很大的萨克斯风也荒废了。

他们跟着书院的前辈学了表演的皮毛，跟大剧团巡演时干些打杂的活儿偶尔能得几个钱。

 

“只要有哥哥在，我就有家人。”

 

 

这苦却不孤单的日子又突然结束了。

 

那个日本男人带走了昀昀哥哥。  
在码头的那天。哥哥说，

 

“要好好活着，仁俊。”

 

昀昀哥哥登船之前还亲了亲他的额头。还不到正午，太阳明明不是刺眼的，映在昀昀哥哥的侧脸上却好像把他穿成透明的像。

“我要走了。仁俊。”  
这种感觉像什么呢，闻起来像老爹烟斗里飘出来的白雾，被吹出来的时候混着隐忍的咳嗽声，好苦，又好痛。

 

他真是不舍得让哥哥走，想耍赖想撒娇又做出一个放肆的假设“哥哥不愿意的话是不是可以不走？”

 

看他摇摇头。  
又着急得到答案“为什么？”

 

 

“他不轻薄我。”

 

仁俊不说话了。

昀昀哥哥一直都很骄傲的。

 

 

02  
他从未想过自己又走上这条道路。  
又成了孤儿。  
哥哥给他留了一笔钱，装着钞票的皮箱子压得他的腿几乎都不能动。

他放下很久的芭蕾和萨克斯风现在已经无心再学了。没有哥哥在，什么都没意思了。

 

戏剧社的社长罗渽民是个很漂亮的男孩。

他家境好。独立于校外的戏剧社的经费是罗渽民家族支持他初步涉猎文艺的小投资。有谁能想到，这大人眼里小孩子们过家家般的小玩意儿居然能走偏了味儿，折腾出一些匪夷所思的招式来。

 

他行为举止就和戏文里规矩的贵公子一模一样。  
笑起来又跟淌了蜜似的甜。

 

不可抵抗的，黄仁俊动了心。  
他心知肚明什么是有违常理，大逆不道。可总是遵从本心一而再再而三地陷入。

 

罗渽民吻他他没有躲。

 

黄仁俊摸不清楚罗渽民的真实身份。

他问他愿不愿意成为“那种间谍”，跟在有名的阔商李帝努身边，他不假思索地就说好。即使他不知道原因何在，罗渽民为什么要对李帝努下杀手。他只是想和他有更深的联系罢了。

 

我认识你。  
我帮你。  
你记住我。  
你记得我。

 

他清楚“那种间谍”是哪种。

色诱。美男计。

对付李帝努的手法真浪漫，黄仁俊对李帝努开始有了期待和想象，那是他自己都不知道的。

 

 

罗渽民利用他，又好像爱着他。每天冲他甜蜜地笑。对他愈好，他就愈喜欢。他喜欢上罗渽民的第一个七夕节，他送给他一只镯子。

 

是只银色的开口镯子。上面什么也没刻，什么也没雕，一点也不姑娘气。素的银色光面分明就印着罗渽民再也藏不住的心思：我好喜欢你。仁俊。

 

为了这玩笑似的报复，黄仁俊不得不破除零性经验的窘境。

 

 

“谁来？”黄仁俊低着头，脸色发白，咬着嘴唇连声音都颤抖。

 

罗渽民没有逼迫他。

 

 

03  
在外浪荡惯了的港岛少爷黄旭熙在这方面成了他的老师。这少爷不修边幅，也没有什么少爷架子，浓眉大眼的倒是很好看。黄仁俊觉得他看上去经验丰富，虽然一股流氓气质，但不算讨人厌。听说他做这事像喝水一样不稀罕，或许能让自己好受一些。

 

黄仁俊破身的那天晚上，手上戴的镯子映着窗外的光发闪得刺眼。他眼里噙着泪，仰躺着感受到黄旭熙吻他的脖子，前胸连着半个肚子都弓起来，下身摩擦出的生理快感一波一波袭入他的身体，高潮的时候他触发的幻想一切都连同着罗渽民的名字。

 

“嗯啊……再快一点……”

 

黄旭熙从他身体里抽离，半侧着被插入的生涩感逼出他很多的眼泪还粘在眼尾。黄旭熙捞起衣服不声不响地走了人。再后来罗渽民来看他，抓着床单罩住他的肩膀，刚好挡住他高潮的时候黄旭熙在他手臂上磕出的齿痕。他摸他的手他的脸。鼻头也蹭在他的鼻头上，很亲昵。靠近得几乎能看清他脸上没干的泪痕。然后就没有别的动作了，黄仁俊坐起来，别扭地崴着脚，大小腿都抽了力气，下身还隐隐发着疼。他看着罗渽民多想，他依旧很深情地看他，他没有靠过来接吻。

他看着黄旭熙弄在他身上的新鲜吮痕。  
他知道他不干净了。  
罗渽民也知道他不干净了。

 

这种难为情的必要训练持续了将近一年，黄仁俊已经完全熟知黄少爷的身体，知道他如何扭动腰身说出什么过分的话，亦或者摆出什么表情，马上会让这顽劣子弟忍不住动情用下身顶撞上让他高潮的皱襞。他不委屈自己，自己与对方的寻欢不冲突不尴尬，谁也不欠谁。

 

清秀的少年难免沾上了色气的妩媚妖娆。

 

他学会脸不红心不跳敞开对方衣襟，把长腿分开搭在黄旭熙健壮的腰侧，不羞不臊地跨坐在少爷身上，微微前倾着下体全暴露给少爷看，后面一翕一张地勾引着发情，“再来一次”“大力一点”是吩咐的口吻，就像堕入深渊。

 

罗渽民也会心痛。  
他看见他不紧不慢地摘下镯子光洁着手臂攀上黄旭熙的脖子，笑出他不想听见的声音。想着不过多久他也会这样光裸着他的全身躺在李帝努的床上，他就觉得要喘不过气。

 

黄仁俊以为摘下镯子自己会好受一些，高潮逼出的眼泪告诉他不过是自欺欺人罢了。

 

罗渽民不知道黄仁俊每天都在擦拭镯子。

 

李帝努和罗渽民是竹马。本是穿同样衣服，念同样书本的兄弟。李帝努从小沉默寡言，不大轻信别人，这倒也和他的出身脱不了干系。罗渽民小时候病弱，被一大家子宠爱着也愈加霸道，是个无忧无虑的少爷。李帝努处处让着他。男孩子之间打打闹闹的，感情倒是算很好。

 

罗渽民很要强。他什么都要压过李帝努一头。  
可强求往往难以成全。

 

他拼了命练习算数，学期终考却仍少了李帝努十来分儿。国文写作也没李帝努做得好。打架也挂彩挂得比李帝努多，他心里不服气。唯一他更胜一筹的是英文，李帝努说不好，念每一个单词都带着含糊的口音。罗渽民打趣他说“你真不是港岛人吧？”

 

李帝努从来不回答这个问题。

 

两家因商榷纠纷而交恶。李家走着上坡路，步步惊心不敢有多举动。而罗家偏偏投资失利，元气大伤，名声财气仍存，但昔日大好光景不再。罗家求助李家遭拒。罗渽民过上了小半年辛苦日子。后来李帝努离开港岛去了亚美利加。

 

罗渽民再和李帝努见面时已经隔了好些年。  
竹马情谊已经很淡了。  
罗少爷和李老板。

 

罗渽民莫名其妙地恨上了李帝努。  
李帝努知道。

 

 

04  
李帝努生来一副贵气冷漠的模样，在社交圈里是活生生的诱惑，很招女人喜欢。即使他已成家。可惜了那些费了心思乔装打扮的上流名媛贵妇，连李帝努的性向喜好都没有搞清楚。

 

李帝努喜欢男人。  
他讨厌脂粉味。

 

李太太是个年长他八岁的女人，李帝努和她并没有夫妻情感，两人相处基于姐弟情谊。外人不可知的血缘关系是秘密，但眉眼间过度相似的却藏不住秘密似的，偏偏引人遐想。但忌惮李家人的势气，没有人敢妄自揣测，不好听的话乱说，在港岛会站不住脚。

 

李太太对李帝努的桃花韵事向来是睁一只眼闭一只眼。她倒像是大家长，她不喜欢，也入不了李帝努的眼。

 

这点黄仁俊倒是捡了个漏。

 

“别招惹不干净的东西才好。”  
“阿姐，我有分寸。”

 

李帝努敬她爱她，向来雷厉风行心狠手辣的李老板在李太太面前，乖顺得像孩子一样。

 

李太太是个狠角色。

 

黄仁俊自以为训练良好毫无破绽的间谍素质和表演天赋在李帝努对他弯起一双笑眼时就崩塌瓦解。

 

他顶着新的头衔，接近了李帝努。

 

凭清秀无害又单纯的少年形象和喜欢年轻男孩的李太太一块儿搓麻将。

 

黄仁俊印象深刻的是李太太吊满钻石的长耳坠，盘在脖颈一圈浮夸的宝石项链，游走在麻将桌上和麻将来来回回磕碰的钻石戒指和手表。  
珠光宝气的李太太让黄仁俊有点怕，他想，李帝努大概是真的很爱他太太，才舍得花这么多钱给她买这些稀罕玩意。

 

他要帮罗渽民一定很难。

 

不过见到李帝努之后他就打消了这个念头。  
李帝努对李太太的爱，是不是他上他床的绊脚石还不一定呢。

 

李太太大概是对他印象好得很，他第一次见李帝努时，她热情拉过他的手，主动给李帝努介绍说“这是黄家的小少爷，近两年才回港岛的。旭熙先生的弟弟。”

 

“香料行的旭熙先生……我倒是好久不见了。”

 

李帝努的声音低沉，哑哑的让人摸不准心思。黄仁俊没看他脸色自顾自的翻了个白眼，实在是忍不住，和“给自己提供性经验的人成为亲生兄弟”的感觉实在是烂透了。

 

李帝努认认真真地看他，连那白眼也一并看了去。竟是觉得这小少爷蛮有意思，很是可爱，大有嫌弃大哥黄旭熙的意味，活像是个娇惯坏了的二世祖。看黄仁俊的时候，他自己也没发觉自己的嘴唇正微微勾着笑。

 

李帝努和他年纪相仿，他甚至大了一月。可李帝努通身的气派倒不像他这样年轻。他看着很成熟，是个可靠的男人，很适合结婚。李先生倒是很赶潮流，额前碎发三七分是时下最兴的。黑袍子黑西装黑皮鞋，一身黑让人好压抑。怪不得人人都怕李老板。黄仁俊一直不太礼貌地打量他，终于得出了一个结论。

 

这人很帅。

 

05  
馆子外停了一辆梅赛德斯。

“阿姐。”李帝努按平常的时间来接李太太。那人手上却还忙着，看也没看他。

 

“我这局没嘅快，诺诺，等我一阵。”

 

“诺诺”是李帝努的小名，黄仁俊听着的时候觉得很温暖。在阿姐面前温柔乖巧的李帝努让黄仁俊本能地想接近。

 

黄仁俊不太明白，这样的李帝努怎么会和罗渽民怨恨的那个手段极端的走私分子李老板是同一个人。

 

黄仁俊每天和李太太待在一块儿打麻将。别的太太倒是多事好奇，问起怎么不见黄家大少爷黄旭熙来接弟弟或是叫侍仆跟着弟弟黄仁俊？黄仁俊心里不太安定，他这身份安得莫名其妙就算了，爹不疼哥不爱的好像还怪可怜，他怕被长心眼的人戳穿。坏了罗渽民的事就不好了。

 

他现在连李帝努的眼都没对上，小手都没牵上呢，更别说是日后爬人家床然后把人给杀了。

 

安排他做戏当然要做得真，罗渽民费了不少心思圆满他的身份，当然也费了不少时间用来伤神。他会躲在隐蔽的角落里看黄仁俊和黄旭熙见面。

 

黄旭熙以哥哥的身份去接黄仁俊回家，回黄家本家。

 

按照安排或是演员自身的想法，黄仁俊都是不愿意的。他看着黄旭熙，这大少爷永远是一副玩世不恭的模样，他伸手过来明明只是普通的动作，黄仁俊却不由自主地想起他在他身下的无数个夜晚。

 

黄仁俊面对黄旭熙的时候很僵硬。

 

不情不愿的一句“大哥”。的确像是外头流落的杂种小少爷见正主少爷的难堪和羞怯。所有人都感叹黄仁俊演技太好，只有他自己知道他心里有多别扭。

 

黄旭熙其实也知道。

 

后来他不想耽误看这出戏也不想节外生枝，就放任黄仁俊和李家人接触。自己演得正好像是个无可奈何不想自讨没趣的好大哥。

 

诱杀李帝努这件事本来就跟黄旭熙没多大关系，他参与的部分仅限于性启蒙。现在他的任务完成了，他对黄仁俊的关心实在是显得多余。也不知道是不是这种感情因为肉体关系就变了味儿。可能有时候，黄家少爷当得也很孤独。参与这种不太入流的事情，又认养一个面若桃花的弟弟，他倒心甘情愿。

 

他想对黄仁俊比亲弟弟还要好的。  
他怕黄仁俊别扭。  
可他更怕被黄仁俊推开，被他讨厌。

 

 

06  
日久生情的说法亲身实践便知。

“李太太”逐渐变成了“阿姐”。  
“李先生”变成了“诺诺”。  
“仁俊先生”成了“仁俊”。

 

麻将馆里接走的不再单是李太太，还有被她挽着的“小黄少爷”。

李帝努每天不厌其烦地来接李太太，黄仁俊蹭车蹭得理所当然。蹭久了李帝努居然生出一种错觉。他们三人才是一家三口。

 

李太太嗜好打麻将，每天下午定是有一两个时辰耗在麻将馆子里的，这个漂亮的女人在麻将桌上也和其他富太太们不同，只有她一个人和庸俗聒噪不相干。她和李帝努大概有七八分相似，黄仁俊觉得看一眼就能明白这两人的血缘关系。他聪明，有些事情问不问得，心里多少还是有数。

 

这李太太与寻常人家的太太很是不同。黄仁俊陪她上街挑皮草的时候，见过她和洋人打照面，那些高鼻子的对她无不是客客气气的。

 

那些洋人叫她Amber小姐。黄仁俊听说她本家姓刘，早些年在亚美利加读书。她精通洋文，而李帝努说不好洋文，这倒是挺让人奇怪的。  
她在洋商贸易方面帮了李帝努不少忙。

 

黄仁俊当初在学院里洋文学得算过得去，但他和洋人交流还是心惊胆战，心里总是有什么东西过不去一样。他打从心眼里敬佩李太太。

 

李太太三十过半，一头时下最流行的鬈发染了棕黄色，在吊灯底下异常显眼。脸上略略扑些粉，可能是跟随潮流试图想遮本来就不存在的斑纹。口红是正统的大红色，眉毛画得又高又挑，总穿着墨绿色显老气却价格不菲的京城旗袍。坐在李帝努身边，气场甚至更厉害一些。

 

她患有心脏病，应该是很严重。可看她平时快活潇洒的样子竟不像个病人。随身带的手包里塞满了药瓶子，鼓鼓囊囊的。医生每次来都又开多不同种类的洋药，反反复复叮嘱她按时服用，黄仁俊看见过李太太皱着眉头吞药片的样子。对她来说只有麻将是定时定量记得准的。

 

即使这样，她仍然坚持喝酒抽烟。身上的呛辣味儿倒添给她另一份迷人个性。尽管她现在也是个大美人。黄仁俊担心，好几次劝阻她，她却毫不在意地摆摆手：“你叫我阿姐。若真当我是你阿姐就收声别管我。”

 

李帝努生意忙，吃食少在家中。可惜了李太太的好手艺。但黄仁俊却不辜负了。

 

李太太常给他烧猪耳朵吃，满满一盘子腌了醋的猪耳朵淋上港式蚝油，黄仁俊吃不过瘾。有时候李帝努晚上没有应酬，车了李太太黄仁俊回家就一起用晚膳。黄仁俊不懂庖厨之事，就乖乖地收碗筷，他一开始奇怪李家怎会没有厨娘女佣？后来才知道李太太不喜别人做饭。

 

“诺诺。”  
李帝努靠在走廊墙上打量着黄仁俊，带着醋意看他阿姐新宠爱的弟弟。黄仁俊闻声往李帝努的方向去看。

结果看见一张孩子气嘟着嘴的脸。

 

“阿姐叫你呢。”  
“诺诺。”

 

黄仁俊开玩笑着说，露出他特别的虎牙。  
李帝努听了一愣，那声诺诺叫得他全身骨酥。

 

李帝努察觉到自己不对，立刻转身。进了厨房帮他的阿姐切猪耳朵去了。

 

谁能知道这是李老板呢？

 

李太太心疼黄仁俊是个不上得台面只能暗戳戳养着的黄家私生子，比起李帝努久经商场的城府与成熟，黄仁俊身上年轻的孩子气真讨了她不少欢心。

 

麻将，夜宵。黄仁俊在李太太这里算是过的神仙日子。但没过多久。

 

后来李帝努再也不用派梅赛德斯去车李太太回家了。

 

她病逝了。

 

 

07  
阿姐走了，可李帝努和黄仁俊的交情还没有断。

黄旭熙这个假大哥当得倒是很称职，在香行里弄了个小职位让黄仁俊顶着，以免传出黄家小少爷是无业游民的消息。

 

是李帝努离不开黄仁俊了。  
李老板日理万机，可万机也有被理完的时候。他平日都在这个点去麻将馆子接阿姐和仁俊。现在闲下来倒不自在了。

 

他想黄仁俊。  
想他什么？  
不知道。

 

打听到黄家小少爷在香行里打杂跑腿，他很稀奇。他听说过黄仁俊的身世，是流落在大陆的少爷，大概不是黄旭熙那样的纯正血统。不被重视他理解，但他没想到黄旭熙作为大哥却不在家族产业里给他弟弟走个后门弄个挂名的一官半职。

面子上挺不好看的。

 

他和黄旭熙打过交道，知道这正名少爷是个什么货色。从来不正经的真不像个生意人。人说他好色好嫖，李帝努却不觉得是真的，黄家少爷的流氓痞气和烟花流气终究是有区别。平时好像大傻大乐的，顶着一副俊朗的皮囊为非作歹，可谈生意时头脑却很清晰，出大手笔，谈得爽快，李帝努和他交易赚了不少钱。

 

就凭这一点他就愿意和黄旭熙来往，就不会亏待黄仁俊。

 

黄仁俊这一细皮嫩肉的小少爷倒一点娇生惯养的臭脾气也没有，和他大哥一样。只不过他在李帝努眼里更可爱一些。

 

还是可以撩拨的对象。

 

 

李帝努倒是错怪黄旭熙了。黄旭熙倒真想给黄仁俊弄点什么活儿干。可黄仁俊那纸皮一样的小破身板，读书读了几年也和香料生意碰不到一边，太废了。连挂名司令都挂不上。

 

即使李帝努来挖墙脚的时候黄旭熙爽快地把黄仁俊送了人，顾及了自己家的名声。可只有黄旭熙身边的小厮知道，他们大少爷在每次送走小少爷的时候都喝得烂醉。

 

08  
罗渽民和黄旭熙给黄仁俊安排的住处是幢小洋楼，配了洋司机洋保姆真的很像小少爷那么回事儿。可黄仁俊不喜欢，他怕洋人。而当初李太太又坚持要留他作伴，黄仁俊就鸠占鹊巢般地搬进了李家府邸。

 

他觉得他又有家了。

 

李帝努接黄仁俊一起吃饭。黄仁俊胃口很小，李帝努吃得尴尬，找话题说“除了旭熙先生，你其他屋企人呢？”他倒是想知道多些黄仁俊的故事。

 

“当我是外人，不管我的。”  
黄仁俊照着给自己安排好的身份，尽量装得委屈，很像那么回事儿。“只有大哥算是对我好的。”

“我没有回过本家，你干嘛要问。”  
“我不想说了。”  
半真半假。

 

黄仁俊不只是单纯在念台本。他动真感情了。眼泪簌簌地流。

无依无靠永远是他的疼痛。

 

他湿漉漉的眼睛含情看着李帝努，像只受伤的独角兽。李帝努看他睫毛挂着水像蝴蝶翅膀一样扑了两下，心动了好几次。

 

李帝努就像要把他从黄家那让他一身委屈泥泞的地方剥离出来，把他送进自己的新豪宅，给他配置一切最好的东西。

 

钢琴，萨克斯风，洋酒，和浴香薰。什么高贵至极的玩意儿都跟不用钱似的往黄仁俊身上砸。他不心疼钱，只要黄仁俊开心就好。

黄仁俊开心了，他也就痛快了。

 

黄仁俊是真的开心，李帝努什么意思他不是不清楚。可危险的是，他经常忘记他的任务。他游手好闲地像个二世祖，被包养了就舒舒服服地过好日子。李帝努每天听他弹钢琴，吹萨克斯风，有时候带他出席酒会，去谈生意。

 

黄仁俊很聪明，社交礼仪学得很快。比李帝努流利许多的洋文帮了李帝努的忙。他窝在李帝努怀里撒娇更加理所当然，享用李帝努给他的高级配置毫不手软。

罗渽民在酒店里碰到挽着李帝努手的黄仁俊会装不认识。他冷漠的擦过李帝努的肩膀，黄仁俊看过去，是一张凌厉的脸。

 

他好像忘记原来喜欢的人是什么样子了。

 

09  
他们喝了酒会接吻。  
黄仁俊给李帝努脱了西装外套会勾引他然后享受他的触摸，温柔地做爱。  
黄仁俊疼了李帝努就立刻停下，看到他蹙眉或者倒吸凉气他都心疼，一点犹豫和贪恋都没有。  
他怕弄伤了黄仁俊。

 

黄仁俊成了李帝努生活的一部分。

 

李帝努是真疼爱他，领黄仁俊往意大利裁缝店剪裁一身西服，灰蓝色的，同他一样的。黄仁俊试穿了站在镜子前，不走动了。

 

“仁俊不喜欢吗？”李帝努从背后环住他的腰身，任谁看都是一对亲密情侣。

 

“我们就穿这一套去旭熙先生的晚宴好吗？他派请柬给我，有你的一份。你大哥，必是想着你的。”

 

黄仁俊任由他抱着，李帝努撒娇的时候不太多，像这样趴在他背上哼哼唧唧的，像向人讨狗粮的小狗崽一样，快可爱死他了。

 

法国店员送过来一个盒子，咬的字音不准:“李先生，这是之前太太定做的。”

 

盒子里是一件粉红色的旗袍，锦缎的高级质感。领口上绣有梅花，和李太太常穿的京城旗袍比起来，气势差了一大截。

黄仁俊凑过去看，那块粉红色绸缎就落进他脑子里穿在阿姐的身上。温温柔柔的，很适合。

 

“帝努，可不可以把它给我？”  
“阿姐待我好，我想留她一样东西。”

 

店员又送来一个盒子，里面的领带是用旗袍剩下的锦缎制作的。李帝努取了它绕在手里，打量几眼挂在黄仁俊脖子上。

 

 

“都给你了。”

“这是阿姐给你的，我不能要。”

“现在是我给你的了。”

 

李帝努给自己定做了一条一模一样的。

黄仁俊已经不知道自己是个隐藏在李帝努身边的炸弹了。李帝努给他的爱情，深厚得让他连他有多喜欢罗渽民都忘了个干净。

 

 

 

罗渽民几乎要发疯了。

 

他躲起来，从高楼往下瞟一眼就看见黄仁俊挽着李帝努的手娇嗔地笑。车停在无人的巷子里，上车之前李帝努拉着车门低头吻了吻黄仁俊的脖子。

 

他不知道是嫉妒还是妒忌，他想对李帝努的报复全然就是为难自己。

 

罗渽民在酒宴上喝了太多酒，新定制的西装都被红酒弄脏泼出一道撕裂般的水痕，刚好印在他心脏前的布料上。

 

他给了车行的人一笔钱，李帝努的梅赛德斯在置换配件的时候被偷偷下了料。去接黄仁俊下芭蕾舞课的路上，李帝努撞上了巷角的墙。

 

他弄折了一条腿。  
因为受伤，黄仁俊就更黏他。

 

黄仁俊后一个月的舞蹈课都不再去上了。他怕李帝努在这种时候也没日没夜地工作。缠着他让喝自己煲糊了的稀饭，没煮开的红豆薏仁水，半生不熟的胡萝卜块。

 

“怎么样啊很难吃吗？”  
“仁俊做的我都喜欢。”他又弯起一双笑眼让他疯狂心动。

 

又接一个黏糊糊的吻。

 

“算了算了你别吃了等下你腿好了胃得坏了。”

 

10  
黄仁俊倒不是每天都要和李帝努黏在一起。偶尔他自己也出门去，身边跟着的保镖无不是李帝努的人。他有时候感叹自己像个小姑娘似的，老爱在首饰店啊西装店甜品店周围打晃。

 

黄仁俊看好了钻戒。

 

他心里就是有个执念，有了对戒才算在一起的。这些天他都抛开李帝努自己来。

 

他和李帝努约好在哪个店铺前等。李帝努常常准时，黄仁俊却逛着忘了时间。一上车就像百灵鸟一样叽叽喳喳个不停，把李帝努吵得忘记了公事有多烦。

 

李帝努搂着黄仁俊，不动声色地把腰间的手随着汽车前行的踉跄一点一点下移。最终揉上他西装裤包裹好的臀，不怀好意地又进一步蹭。

 

表面上平静，暗地里蚀魂销骨。

 

黄仁俊从来都不拒绝他。不分时间场合地点就掀了人衣服一副要开干的狼样子。李帝努笑着说怎么比我还急？黄仁俊抱上去说送上门的你不要啊？

 

李帝努当然什么都不会放过了。  
找了个他心里有谱绝对安全的街角。  
把司机打发下车，跟手下交代一声“老板要办事。”就车享用黄仁俊。

 

梅赛德斯车内空间不算很大，他怕太用劲了，黄仁俊动作一大就撞了脑袋。于是还分出一只手来护着黄仁俊的头。

 

黄仁俊每次都被李帝努感动得热泪盈眶。于是用下半身表示感激不辞劳苦地感激李帝努。

 

李帝努很温柔，黄仁俊想着想着就觉得他以后要娶进门的新娘一定很幸福。又恨又嫉妒又恼火。

 

想着想着就哭了。

 

李帝努刚进入他身体，不知道身下人在委屈些什么。  
以为是自己弄得太狠了突然就放慢了速度，不温不火地小幅度抽插，怕他难受又不敢出声。低下头去要索吻还被拒绝。黄仁俊又要闹别扭，马上就又不干了觉得李帝努怠慢了自己，猛一挺起腰来扑在李帝努身上，抬起身体抽出了他的东西。

 

以后迟早都会失去的，现在抓紧时间享受就好了。

 

黄仁俊不知羞耻地拉过李帝努的手插入自己后面，夹杂着黏液水声色情泛滥，像搅着混了水和浆糊磨烂的宣纸。穴口收缩处被磨红沾着水光，像是糜烂的纸碎。手腕的地方来回摩擦抵着会阴，凹陷处折出一道阴影，黄仁俊的阴囊被擦着发热，阴茎发胀发热，铃口透出薄薄的粘液。他被李帝努吻着吞了喘声，手伸到下面握住李帝努的性器上下搓动，本来就勃起势头正足的肉棒更加硬，黄仁俊的虎口箍着他阴茎头的时候想，李帝努应该用这东西把他干到失神，没法再胡思乱想，只想着和他干或者是被他干才好。他想成为那张他想象的要被李帝努揉烂的宣纸。

 

他被手指弄得又软又湿，绵软的肉穴对准了那一处勃起直直坐下去。他又疼又享受。李帝努舒服得发出低沉性感的闷声，黄仁俊听得高兴，喝酒一样来了感觉大胆地晃动自己的腰，李帝努不懈怠地配合抽动，顶撞在偏靠左边让他情欲刚好释放的地方。

 

黄仁俊不知道怎么回事像是疯了一样，射过一次之后还要求李帝努射进他身体里，一边吸着李帝努的手臂一边说在车里做到天黑。李帝努不敢过度。他多次想抽出却被黄仁俊制止。黄仁俊压制住他，命令他继续深入不准停止。他感觉到李帝努的东西撑着他下面的嘴又要大一圈，他才没有那么容易被喂饱。

 

老板办事真的办了很久。

 

回到豪宅里继续。  
黄仁俊并不拢的腿别扭地歪曲着在客厅里走着，他每走一步都能感觉到精液留在大腿根下淌，膝盖窝也黏糊糊的。

 

他躺在地板上扯着自己的衣服。  
刚才李帝努费了很大劲才给他穿好。

 

他剥得很干净，整个人像发情的兽一样钳在李帝努身上磨蹭，用手把李帝努那支起的大家伙连着后面的一条缝都摸了个遍。李帝努本来就在着火，现在黄仁俊给他泼了一桶汽油。

 

李帝努觉得自己硬爆了。  
黄仁俊主动跨在他身上，他的性器吐了水戳着他的腰腹。他感觉的到升腾的热度。  
他也硬爆了。

 

两个硬爆了的人没有理智可言。  
李帝努算不清楚自己抽出来又进去多少次。  
但是他能保证黄仁俊是清醒的时候达到高潮。

 

黄仁俊跳舞练出的肌肉因为性交变得汗津津的，他跪在李帝努的书桌上软着腰，腰腹收缩来回摇摆，臀翘得老高更方便李帝努用力插入。这幅淫荡的样子让李帝努顾不上黄仁俊射出的东西落在他的书上，被精液弄湿的白纸还被吊起一角粘着黄仁俊翘起的性器。

 

被后入插着高潮的时候黄仁俊被李帝努抱在怀里，直挺挺的脊椎硌在李帝努胸上，长长的发尾毛剌剌地刺着李帝努的锁骨窝，他高潮的时候闭着眼睛喘，腰腹沁出细细密密的汗，李帝努握着他的手在敏感的肚脐眼边打转，肉被搓得又疼又软，李帝努用力顶进去的时候黄仁俊爽得叫出声，他的指尖好像隔着肚皮能摸到在他穴里操动的性器。

 

浴缸里温水已经灌满了，黄仁俊做到后来有点脱水，太过疲累的结果就是在李帝努给他洗澡的时候自觉地靠在他肩头睡了过去。

 

给他穿好衣服抱到床上掖好被子，李帝努吻了吻他的眼睛。

“仁俊……我好爱你。”

 

 

11  
李帝努从来没想过这么多年了他还会正面碰上罗渽民。少年时期的好友如今是他生意上有力的竞争对手，因为上一辈的关系视他如仇敌。他无意去报复或者解释，在他心里罗渽民不过就是一个永远不长大又放肆的小孩。

 

李帝努第一次把黄仁俊一个人留在酒会上，走之前他答应说不会喝多会乖乖等他来接。

 

之后人散的差不多了，黄仁俊趴在阳台栏杆上吹风醒酒，晕晕乎乎的，酒里像是被下了药。后面有个人一把拦住他的腰扯着他向后。以为是李帝努在没人的时候又要幼稚发疯，他一点都没反抗。

 

可后来他被甩在床上绑住双手，迷糊之间感受到对方解开他上衣扣子，梦里“诺诺”一声叫出来，那个人就停止了动作，接着发狠地咬住他的锁骨。

 

听见那人很沉的声音，他好像在做噩梦。

 

“不是你的诺诺就不可以吗？”  
“你不是喜欢我的吗？”  
“为什么对李帝努就能笑得那么漂亮呢？”  
“杀了他吧……你答应说要帮我杀了他的……”

 

那个人敞着衣领，大半个人压在他身上。嗅觉辨认出那不是他熟悉的男人的气味。暧昧的姿势和那个人不合时宜的触碰让黄仁俊卑微地蜷缩着身体，咬着后槽牙拒绝他的求欢。

 

“这么不愿意的话，把我想成是李帝努吧？”

那个人吻他，舌头挤着他的上颚，抗拒的时候唇珠磕在他尖锐的齿间。混住全身是糜烂的酒气，他太醉了，疯子。

 

黄旭熙今晚没兴趣在酒会上谈生意，最近香料行出了不少事情弄得他烦燥，连黄仁俊他也很久没见到过了。看到放肆的罗少爷掳走他弟弟的时候他愣了一下神，然后才跟上去。

破门而入把罗渽民推在地上，用衣服裹好又醉又昏迷的黄仁俊，又一拳砸在罗渽民肚子上。

 

“是你不要他的。”

 

 

黄旭熙的车停在李家门口的时候，李帝努正打算要出门去接黄仁俊。

“旭熙先生？”

 

对于黄仁俊身上揉皱破烂的痕迹，黄旭熙编了一个又让李帝努心疼黄仁俊的借口，说是碰见别人家不会说话的小孩起了争执，仁俊气不过就动了手。

 

“我弟弟……很难过的。李先生以后不要只留下他一个人了。”

 

李帝努更心疼黄仁俊了。

 

之后，黄旭熙让司机掉头驶往酒馆喝了一夜的酒。

 

 

而黄仁俊听李帝努说前一晚他是被黄旭熙送回来的，什么都不想再回忆起来。

差点被侵犯的片段他一点印象都没有了。

 

 

李帝努送了一幢别墅给黄仁俊。院子里的装潢设计像极了黄仁俊梦里延边的府邸。黄仁俊拉着李帝努的手站在门口哭。说他也要回礼。

 

“那仁俊唱一支歌给我吧？”

 

黄仁俊唱出梦里祖母和娘亲哄他睡时哼的朝鲜民谣。李帝努站在他身旁听得眼神都失了焦，不自觉地就哼出歌谣的下半段。

 

李帝努的朝鲜话发音倒是很好。黄仁俊看他唱着唱着就皱着鼻头哭出来，他第一次看李帝努哭得像个孩子，把他揽进怀里哄着，“诺诺”一声一声地连着叫。

 

李帝努又一次对黄仁俊动了心。

 

“帝努为什么就喜欢男人？”  
“长大之后就发现喜欢了。”  
“那仁俊呢，为什么喜欢男人？”  
“因为是你啊。我只对你一个人这样的。”

 

李帝努听了很开心，“什么时候学会说这样的俏皮话了？”

“我特意学给你听的呀。”

 

 

12  
李太太戴在手上的钻石戒指是四克拉。  
黄仁俊心里有个底觉得不敢逾越，和李帝努的对戒加起来也不过四克拉。

带李帝努到珠宝商店去花钱的路上，黄仁俊心很虚。他记得今天是罗渽民要派人来杀李帝努的日子。

 

没有失败的预感，因为他根本就没按照计划实施。

 

那家珠宝行有间阁楼。黄仁俊知道，自己停留在旋转楼梯的转折处对他笑的话，李帝努一定会上前去吻他。到时候李帝努的背就暴露在枪击范围内，黄仁俊只要闭着眼，听见李帝努因为子弹穿过皮肉发出的闷哼，一切就都结束了。

 

他会回到罗渽民身边去。  
可黄仁俊没有这么做。

 

他的确站在了旋转楼梯的转折处，伸出手指给李帝努看自己挑的鸽子蛋。李帝努看他这个样子觉得好笑，“怎么像个小姑娘似的喜好鸽子蛋啊？”说着就要去摸他的手。就这时候黄仁俊刚好向前走了一些，挡在李帝努前面，而对面埋伏好的枪手的枪，直指着黄仁俊的背。

 

在他们看来，李帝努好像不愿意为黄仁俊花大价钱，气愤着要摘去黄仁俊手上的戒指。

 

失败。

 

黄仁俊算好了时间。掩着李帝努送他上了阁楼，已经准备好的法国侍者拿出黄仁俊定制的对戒。纯银，镶两克拉的钻石。

 

“帝努你看。”  
“我们有对戒啦。”

 

李帝努和一般的老板不一样。别的老板戴玉扳指，而他却戴年轻情人精致的钻戒。

 

李太太走后，李老板又有主了。

 

 

13  
谎言撞破的这天李帝努不难堪。

 

黄仁俊穿着他买的睡袍坐在床上看阿姐少女时期的照片。眉头紧皱，什么小情绪都跑出来，李帝努知道，他又伤神了。这样看来一点都不像是个要成为间谍的人。

 

李帝努坐到他身边去揽住他，幽幽地开口说话。

 

“中本少将的爱人是江南人。”  
“董少爷。我是认识的。”  
“你自小跟他，港话也有股江南味，你自己怕是不知。”

 

黄仁俊开口正要反驳，李帝努挡住了他的嘴。  
黄仁俊以为他继续要说些无关紧要的话就又埋下了头一下两下翻着旧相册，不再直视他。

 

谁知李帝努再开口，就把黄仁俊惊地发抖，抖落了手里的相薄。阿姐笑着的相片从透明纸里掉出来。

 

 

“我已经查实黄旭熙的背景。黄家夫人是个南洋女人，他是混血种。你们根本不像。”

 

“你的父亲，”  
“或者说，黄老爷。”

 

“我拜访过。”

 

 

“提起你的事情他倒是有些意外，好像很多事不明了。旭熙先生大概是略略交代了'弟弟‘一事，老爷没放在心上只当他纨绔本性不改罢了。而且，他对黄家夫人可是一往情深，”

 

“你绝不是私生子。”

 

“黄旭熙可是个好演员。我和他谈你的事，他倒是坦然真切得像你真正的大哥。”

 

“可没想到吧，”

 

“连本家都没回过的你，却被本家‘父亲’给拆穿了。”

 

“要说是亲兄弟，旭熙同母异父倒有个年长他三岁的哥哥。是南洋人。”

 

“李永钦，他自知身份尴尬，一直都不愿回港岛。去亚美利加读书已经八年了。”

 

“这些你怕是都不知情吧？”

 

李帝努拉着黄仁俊的手，感觉到他因为紧张，手背僵硬一点一点地发凉。

 

“你完全没有安全感。”

“刚住进我家来的时候，你睡着之前一定抓着我的手才能入眠。”

“你说梦话的时候我都还醒着，断断续续的，会叫你哥哥的名字。”

 

“有时候会哭，靠在我身上的时候眼泪就落到我手臂上来。每次我问你是不是有什么不开心，你都敷衍我说做了噩梦。”

 

“你自己不知道吧？”  
“香料生意大家的小少爷，又有大少爷的庇护，应该为非作歹花天酒地才是，怎么会这样不安？”

 

“仁俊。你太不像了。”

 

黄仁俊不知道该辩解些什么。

 

“对不起……”

 

 

 

14  
“你为什么接近我。我倒是猜到了七七八八。”  
“你越靠近我，我就越怀疑你。”  
“我好几次想挑明，阿姐叫我不要。她是真心把你当弟弟看的。”

 

“她喜欢你，可怜你。想把你当做家人。让我也把你当做亲人。”

 

“谁派你来的，为什么，我都不想知道了。”

“我只想知道，”

 

“你跟我这么久，”  
“你爱过我没有？”

 

 

黄仁俊已经泣不成声了。

 

“你杀了我吧。”

 

 

黄仁俊的心像撕裂开来，这是李帝努第一次看他这样哭。

 

李帝努却笑了。

 

“像你这样的宝贝，我舍不得。”  
“我宁愿你早点出现，早点对我动手。”

 

“你别说了……”

 

“天要亮了，我又没睡着呢。”  
“宝贝，你又在我面前哭了。”

 

他伸出手去摸黄仁俊的脸，指节划掉他的眼泪。

 

“倒杯酒给我好吗。”

 

黄仁俊的手抖得厉害，眼泪模糊了视线。撒了不少酒在手上。流下弄脏了李帝努给他置办的蚕丝睡袍。

 

他看不清楚，也擦不干净了。

 

李帝努喝了一口酒就开始剧烈咳嗽。露出一个惨淡的笑容。

 

“我还是算被你杀掉了啊。”

“你帮到他了。仁俊。”

 

黄仁俊看见他咳着咳着就从嘴角渗出些血来。

 

“你不是说要带我离开港岛，去大不列颠吗？”

 

“对不起啊仁俊……”

“咳咳……你要一个人去了…”

“咳……我都安排……安排好了…对不起……”

 

黄仁俊止不住地哭。抱着李帝努不肯松手。李帝努的笑眼这时候弯得多好看他也不想看了。

 

“李帝努……”  
“我真的爱你。真的。”

“诺诺。我爱你。”

 

李帝努听见了，笑得很开心。

 

他靠在黄仁俊身上，闭着眼睛吻住他被咬破皮的下唇，血腥是什么味道，黄仁俊第一次尝到了。

 

黄仁俊真切感受到了。  
昀昀哥哥走的时候说的那句，

 

“他不轻薄我。”

 

 

15  
黄仁俊像是精神失常的人一样。衣服上泪渍和酒渍混合在一起，头发很乱不知道打了多少结。李帝努就躺在他面前，一点一点要凉透了。他被带走的时候，眼睛里一直都没有光，是失了焦的。

 

他不知道李帝努费了多大气力洗白财产，又通了多少人脉保他周全，李帝努的大批财产转移到了他名下，他的后半生永远都有李帝努的影子了。

 

在另一种解释里，李帝努也算是永远和他在一起了吧。

 

他打开李帝努珍爱的盒子，里面放着的不是金条或是阿姐留给他随身带着的玉佩。

 

是他特意定制的和他一样的粉红色领带，他折给他的压折了的纸玫瑰花，他给他买的他最喜欢的巧克力包装纸，他们第一次去剧场看电影留的票根……还有最后取下的他挑选的钻戒。

 

黄仁俊也取下了钻戒，放了进去。那个人摘下来了，他独自戴着一点意思也没有。他想了很久，还是决定不要埋。

 

16  
最后一次见黄旭熙的时候，他不别扭了。他送他回家那次之后就离开香港，下南洋去谈生意了。

 

黄旭熙稳重了很多，晒黑了一圈，但还是嬉皮笑脸的。

 

他结婚了。带着新婚妻子来看黄仁俊。她和他母亲一样，是南洋姑娘。那个女人长得很漂亮，梳起的妇人头和她太年轻的脸其实不太搭。码头起了风，黄旭熙脱了外套拢在她身上，给她扣起羊角扣的时候温柔地摸了摸她的肚子。拨开被风吹乱的她的头发，在额头上轻吻了一下。黄旭熙从南洋带回的原料很稀罕，香料生意做得更旺，黄金地段一条街上有好几个铺户都是黄旭熙名下的。黄仁俊开玩笑说现在当你弟弟的话真的是赚了很大一笔。黄旭熙回答说如果他想的话一直当兄弟也可以。

 

“下次回来，我儿子就会喊小叔了。”

 

黄仁俊发自内心地对着黄旭熙叫了声大哥。

 

 

最后见罗渽民的时候，他戴着金丝框眼镜，彩色边修饰的雪缎衬衫，抿着嘴唇，上勾的嘴角还像沾了蜜。英气俊朗一点没少，眉眼间的冷漠和算计倒是更深刻了，俨然一副精打细算的贵公子的模样。

 

换做是以前，他觉得自己大概会更加被迷得神魂颠倒。黄仁俊情窦初开的感情依然在，他久久看着罗渽民，千言万语哽咽出一句“四年前，为什么不是你来？”

 

罗渽民动了动嘴唇。什么话也没说出来。

 

他也想知道，四年前，为什么他就这样看着黄旭熙一次又一次进了黄仁俊的房间。明明他也不好受，捶墙发泄不够。心很痛，又恨，一点都不想再看见黄旭熙。

 

那次他喝酒上头，做出的混蛋事就算黄旭熙打他多几拳也不够。对他来说最庆幸的大概是他放的药量够足，黄仁俊最后昏睡过去，他没得逞。

 

黄仁俊那声“诺诺”扎痛他了。

 

“是你先不要他的。”

 

这次是黄仁俊不要他了。

 

他还是一副清秀无害的脸，说话的语气大概是变得决绝了不少，开口的气魄让罗渽民又陌生又愣神。

 

罗渽民知道他永远失去了黄仁俊。  
即使李帝努不算是完全赢。

 

黄仁俊转过身的同时，他摘下了眼镜，他这么久以来第一次真情实感地流下了眼泪，可黄仁俊没有看见。

 

17  
黄仁俊手上还戴着那只素色镯子。  
四年的侵蚀磨损已经让它变了样。  
黄仁俊没有还给罗渽民，也没有扔掉。

 

他在泰晤士河边，趴在栏杆上，就着月光看手腕上挂着的镯子。脑子里浮现的不再是罗渽民。

而是李帝努弯着笑眼，夸他戴着好看的样子。

 

“诺诺”。

 

他对着静淌的流水，叫出了那人的小名。


End file.
